An increasing number of data security threats exist in the modern computerized society. These threats may include viruses or other malware that attacks the local computer of the end user, or sophisticated cyber attacks to gather data and other information from the cloud or server based infrastructure. This server based infrastructure includes real and virtual computing devices that are used to provide a variety of services to user computing systems, such as data storage, cloud processing, web sites and services, amongst other possible services. To protect applications and services, various antivirus, encryption, and firewall implementations may be used across an array of operating systems, such as Linux and Microsoft Windows.
Further, some computing environments may implement security information and event management (STEM) systems and other security detection systems to provide analysis of security alerts generated by network hardware and applications. In particular, SIEM systems allow for real-time monitoring, correlation of events, notifications, and console views for end users. Further, SIEM systems may provide storage logs capable of managing historical information about various security events within the network. Although SIEMs and other security threat identifying systems may generate security alerts for devices within the network, administrators may be forced to translate each of these alerts into particular actions, which take time and resources.
Overview
The technology disclosed herein enhances how security actions are implemented within a computing environment. In one example, a method of implementing security actions for a computing environment comprising a plurality of computing assets includes identifying a security action in a command language for the computing environment. The method further provides identifying one or more computing assets related to the security action, and obtaining hardware and software characteristics for the one or more computing assets. The method also includes translating the security action in the command language to one or more action procedures based on the hardware and software characteristics, and initiating implementation of the one or more action procedures in the one or more computing assets.